


Forget-Me-Not

by NTN13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Feminization, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Stockholm Syndrome, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex, Yandere!Kakashi, alternative universe, an au, constantly changing pov, dark!Kakashi, do not try at home, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTN13/pseuds/NTN13
Summary: Kakashi never liked sharing. A dark Kannabi AU where Kakashi comes back to claim Obito’s body and finds him alive before Madara takes him. So, he does the only logical thing, he keeps Obito for himself.





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I wanted an excuse to write an extremely dark Kakashi cause I don’t see much of that. Also, the worst way to break someone is through kindness and manipulating them through using it. Shout out to Colin for the inspiration. I do not write smut often, and it shows. Please don't kill me. I hope you enjoy my coffee fueled extravaganza.

Those born of the Hatake clan are said to have wolf blood running through their veins. They are hunters by nature – powerful, agile, and charming when needed. What sets them apart from others is their unwavering loyalty to their family, their pack, and most importantly their mate – their life partner. They would do anything to protect their partner – anything.

Hatake know their life partners by scent and they will steal them away if they have to.

Kakashi is no different.

He first meets the other boy when he enters the Ninja Academy.

Obito is boisterous and loud, the complete opposite of Kakashi, and proclaims for everyone to hear.

“I am Obito Uchiha and I will surpass you once I awaken my Sharingan!”

Kakashi blinks slowly. He doesn’t know how to respond to such a proclamation as amusing as it is.

He chooses to stay silent which only fuels Obito’s need to get him to speak.

When talking to him doesn’t work Obito insists on sparring against him, the other boy loses which cause tears of frustration to well up in his eyes.

“I’m not crying! I have dust in my eyes.” Obito says as he tries and fails to wipe away his tears.

The other boy runs away and Kakashi almost chases after him… almost.

His wolf is amused by the other boy and if Kakashi weren’t lying to himself so is he.

* * *

The sparring becomes a common occurrence, to the point that his wolf howls in excitement, they get an excuse to come close to the other boy and scent him.

He knows from Obito’s scent that the other boy belongs to him.

He smells like the earth after the rain settles with a hint of orange.

It’s a smell that Kakashi’s inner wolf covets, a scent it wished to claim for its own.

However, Kakashi is not like other – long dead – members of his clan. He has control. He has rules that he will not break and no distraction will get him to break any. Afterall, it was his father’s love and loyalty to the members of his squad that resulted in his death.

His father should have stuck to the rules.

He wouldn’t have felt the need to kill himself if he had.

It’s only logical, and love is illogical, thus love is meaningless.

That does not stop Kakashi from dreaming about midnight hair and dark eyes that glitter like the stars in the night sky. It doesn’t stop his from craving that earthy summer rain. Nor does it quench his urge to bite into pale flesh and leave a deep unquestioning mark for all to see.

It does not stop his inner wolf’s desire to steal Obito away and hide the other boy in his den forever.

His wolf absolutely preens when Obito compliments them, looks at them with awe, as if they were his entire world.

He wants to be Obito’s entire world, at least until their cubs come along.

It would be easy.

So. So. So _easy_.

The Uchiha clan wouldn’t notice him go missing – a child who has yet to unlock the sharingan, the dead last crybaby – they did not care about him enough.

But time stops for Kakashi whenever Obito turns to him and smiles brighter than the sun.

He wants to bask in it for longer, and he thinks everyone else would like to as well.

His logical side knows Obito would not be a good mate. He is a weak dead last crybaby; he wouldn’t be able to protect their cubs. So Kakashi antagonizes Obito to fight him, to prove his worth and make him stronger. It helps that Obito looks adorable with tears of frustration in his eyes. Kakashi’s inner wolf yips in pleasure and stays quiet.

Until they become part of a team together with a girl named Rin. He knows she likes him, can smell it on her. He was indifferent towards her, she was a good medic and teammate, he has no complaints. But his wolf hates her, wants to rip her to shreds when it smells the affection that rolls off Obito towards her. She’s mixing her artificial coconut smell with Obito’s orange and summer rain smell and they hate it. Obito’s affection should be theirs, it belongs to them not her, the wolf seethes.

Kakashi tries to see her as pack but he can’t. His wolf sees her as a mate stealer, an outsider treading too close to their territory.

As a result, he grows frustrated and rises to antagonize the other boy.

He wants to scream.

* * *

Before he knows it the Kannabi Bridge mission happens.

Obito goes against his orders, but he can’t find it in himself to be angry at the other boy who is defending his chosen pack.

“Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum. If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!”

Kakashi can tell that his wolf is pleased by this act of rebellion.

“You can continue the mission, but I’m going back to save Rin.”

The wolf growls at that statement.

Obito turns back to look at Kakashi dead in the eye and said. “I believe the 'White Fang' is a true hero.”

With that he disappeared into the trees, leaving Kakashi and his wolf alone.

Kakashi continues on the mission, but his wolf is howling to get back to their mate.

They need to protect him.

Kakashi takes one deep breath before going after Obito, the other boy’s words ringing in his mind.

Kakashi may have lost an eye helping Obito, but he gained Obito’s respect and Obito gained his sharingan protecting him.

They almost succeeded in saving Rin from the Iwa-nin together.

They were going to go home together, but the cave collapsed.

He felt Obito’s hands on him as he pushed both Kakashi and Rin out of the way, consequently crushing himself under the rock.

“I never got you a gift for becoming a jounin.”

_Stop. Don’t talk anymore._

_It hurts._

“I didn’t know what to give you, but I think I do now.” Obito activates his sharingan, allowing it to spin. “I’ll give you my eye.”

Kakashi and Rin tried to stop Obito, insisting that they’d go home together, but Obito just smiles at them.

“"I'm about to... die... but I'll become your eye Kakashi... and see the future with you.”

**NO. NO. THEIR MATE WAS SUPPOSED TO COME TO THEIR DEN WITH THEM.**

Rin implanted Obito’s eye into Kakashi who promptly slaughtered every Iwa-nin he could find.

The wolf’s blood lust could not be sated.

Obito is dead.

Our mate is gone.

Kakashi wishes he had told him that he loved him.

Too late.

* * *

Going back to Konoha felt like being stabbed by a thousand knives.

He let his mate die alone.

His mate must have been so sad, so lonely.

Kakashi knows better than to leave the village for reasons other than missions, especially during a war.

But his wolf is howling for its dead mate, craving that summer rain and orange scent.

Kakashi can’t handle it, he’s going mad, he leaves to go find Obito’s body.

He’s going to give Obito a proper funeral.

He’s going to bury him next to his father.

He’s going to bury Obito as if he is a Hatake because he is an Hatake.

He is Kakashi’s mate.

A mate who was supposed to be cherished and protected but he let die.

The war is raging and every bone in Kakashi’s body aches.

He knows he will die soon.

He’ll see Obito soon, but he wants what remains of Obito with him till he does.

It’s foolish, he knows, but that does not stop him from going.

His wolf whimpers and cries.

He wants to cry with it.

He is alone again.

* * *

Something in Kakashi breaks when he finds Obito in the collapsed cave as he breaks rock after rock to get to him.

He is barely alive, but he is breathing.

Kakashi almost cries in relief.

Breathing. His mate is breathing.

He survived.

What a strong mate he has.

Kakashi carries Obito’s body, he is heavy, but it is a weight Kakashi would gladly carry time and time again.

For Obito’s sake he takes them to Orochimaru.

* * *

Kakashi is weary about leaving his mate in the hands of another person, but Orochimaru is an exception. The man is a genius. If anyone can save Obito it is him. It also helps that Orochimaru seems to have a soft spot for him for one reason or another.

He needs his mate to live.

He wants his mate alive and smiling.

He wants to have cubs with him.

He wants a pack.

Most importantly he wants Obito.

* * *

Orochimaru pities the Uchiha boy.

He was caught by a Hatake.

Orochimaru remembers being caught once himself, although he managed to escape his heart is pained at the reminder of having to leave his child behind to do so.

Looking at Kakashi, he knows that the boy is just like his father.

He pities the Uchiha boy because he knows Sakumo’s son will never let him go.

He does not dwell on that pity long.

The faster he helps the boy, the faster he can continue on his other work.

He does not need Sakumo’s image haunting him.

* * *

“His growth plates were damaged. He won’t grow any taller.” Orochimaru states.

“That’s fine.” Kakashi stroked Obito’s once scarred cheek. “As long as he’s alive.”

“The grafting was quite the work, but Obito’s body is resilient and accepted the new body parts and cells.”

“Just as stubborn as he is.”

Even if it took years, Kakashi could wait for Obito.

* * *

Kushina is the first to notice a change in Kakashi after the war. The boy is still stoic, although he has become more compassionate towards his teammates. The boy was in anguish after Obito’s death, but something or maybe someone is helping his slowly move on.

Whoever this person is, she hopes they treat Kakashi well.

He needs it.

* * *

When Obito wakes up he knows that he was not anywhere familiar.

This wasn’t his room in the Uchiha compound, nor was he in a hospital.

Was he kidnapped by the Iwa Ninjas??? Are Kakashi and Rin safe?? How long has it even been?

He raked a hand through his long hair and… wait a moment… when did he have long hair?

Obito had many questions and his mind starting whirring on its own, thinking about the worst scenarios possible.

He needs to go find Rin and Kakashi and make sure that they are ok!

But, his legs wouldn’t listen to him and he collapsed on the floor.

He couldn’t give up now!

Obito held onto the cabinet and leaned onto it, he walked slowly and although it felt like thousands of needles were stabbing him he kept going, leaning on the shoji and fusuma for support.

He had to find Rin.

He had to find Kakashi.

He had to make sure his teammates were safe

It took Obito hours before he found the entrance. He was surprised at how big the house was, he would even vouch that it was bigger than the Uchiha compound!

‘Snap out of it Obito!’ He mentally slapped himself. ‘This is no time to be impressed.’

Obito reaches for the door handle to open it but before he could it slides open revealing a silver haired man.

The man tilts his head smiling, “I’m glad to see you awake.”

He reaches over and captures a strand of Obito’s now long hair which makes the boy blush a bright red.

The silver haired man laughs, and Obito thinks the man has a nice laugh but he’s on a mission with limited time.

But before Obito could ask the man anything his world goes black.

* * *

When Obito opens his eyes again he is vaguely aware that someone is holding him in their arms. He feels comfortable and warm that he almost allows sleep to take him as its victim once more. However, a calloused hand makes its way through his hair, stroking and brushing through the messy tresses, and a soft rumble that lulls him.

“Sleep mate.” The low voice croons at him as he fades away. “My lovely mate.”

* * *

Minato was surprised when Kakashi handed him a marriage registration form.

“Kakashi you’re eighteen.”

Kakashi raise an eyebrow at him. “I know my age, Sensei. Legally speaking, I can marry.”

“You’re young. You have so much to experience.”

“I want to experience those things with my mate Sensei.”

Minato heart clenched at the way Kakashi said those words and the finality of it all.

“How old is she?”

“Eighteen.”

“How long have you known her?”

“My entire life.”

“What do her parents have to say about this?”

“My mate is an orphan.”

Minato sighs, Kakashi is resolute on this marriage, he will not change his mind no matter what Minato tells him. “Alright, but promise me you’ll introduce everyone to her someday.”

Kakashi makes an uncommitted hum. “I’ll let my mate decide on that.”

Minato knows his student enough to notice the underlying ‘no’ in his words.

“Does she make you happy, Kakashi?”

“Very much so.”

Minato can practically feel the overwhelming fondness rolling off Kakashi in waves.

“I’ll sign it.”

Kakashi gave him a thankful nod before he leaves Minato’s office.

Minato facepalms, he should have interrogated Kakashi more about his mysterious wife, but the loving expression on the silver haired teen truly pulled on his heart strings – he could not say no to a child who has only known tragedy all his life. Minato’s eyes scan the form and he chuckles at his student’s penmanship, flawless as always. Eventually his eyes stop on the right side of the form, the name forever implanted in his mind.

**Uchida Tobi.**

Uchida Tobi is so very similar to Uchiha Obito.

Minato shrugged off the dread that was building up in his stomach. It was just a coincidence that the names were so similar, Obito had died protecting Kakashi and Rin. He tried to convince himself that it was all an odd coincidence but that name kept coming to haunt him.

**Uchida Tobi.**

* * *

Obito is eating dinner with a strange, but handsome, silver haired man. He’s nice and all, dinner is pleasant, but something has been bothering Obito. He is sure this man is a Hatake, but he is also sure that Kakashi is the only member of his clan left.

“What’s your name mister? My name is Uchiha Obito.”

The man smiles. “Hatake Kakashi is my name.”

Liar. Fake name. Kakashi is the same age as him and a little bit shorter. At least he knows the man is a Hatake and he can trust him.

“Hatake-san then… ummm… thank you for taking care of me, I appreciate it and I’ll definitely pay you back! I promise! But, when can I leave?”

Hatake-san hums. “When you’re all better.”

Obito nods, he still faints sometimes so he understands the man’s concern.

A voice breaks Obito out of his reverie. “Are you finished your meal?”

“Ah! Yes, I’m done Hatake-san.” He reaches for the silver haired man’s plates. “Please at least let me clean up the dishes!”

“Alright. How about you clean the dishes and I dry them?”

Obito beams. “Ok!”

It’s an enjoyable silence.

Obito is sure that Kakashi will be happy to know one of his relatives is still alive.

* * *

The Hatake clan is old and Obito has heard many stories about them from the old coots of the Uchiha clan. A proud group of silver-haired hunters that wielded white chakra laced with lightning. He recalls that one of the Grand Elder claimed that a member of the Hatake Clan had stolen his older brother, but there was not enough proof to take it to court. In fact, there was no evidence at all, it was as if the man simply vanished.

For that reason, Obito wonders if he resembles Hatake-san’s mate. It would make sense why he took him, a complete stranger, and nursed him back to health. His mate must have been killed so he took a surrogate. He must be lonely and Obito feels bad for Hatake-san so he thinks he can stay for a bit longer.

He is sure that the man will let him go soon since he is in better shape than before.

Hatake-san is now resting his head on Obito’s lap and he wants to pinch his cheeks because Hatake-san is cute and trying so hard not to fall asleep. He shakes his head at these thoughts and begins playing with the man’s soft hair. He wonders if Kakashi’s hair would be as soft as Hatake-san’s hair.

Even though the other boy was a jerk, he had a good heart, Obito misses him. He misses Rin and her kind words and Minato-sensei’s lessons and Kushina-san’s food. He misses his team, his family, and while he feels indebted to the man – who healed him, fed him, and is taking care of him – he needs to find his teammates soon.

But first he has to pay Hatake-san back and so he takes it upon himself to do chores for the guy.

Maybe he’ll take him back to the village sooner if he shows him that he is well again.

Hatake-san abruptly sits up and turns to face him. “I apologize Obito, but there is something I remember that I have to attend to.

“Oh.” He hopes he doesn’t sound too disappointed. “That’s alright. I’ll be fine on my own. Is there anything you’d like for dinner?”

“Anything you make.”

“That isn’t an answer.” Obito pouts. “I want to make something that you like.”

“… Then I’d like to eat salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, it’s my favourite.”

“Ah! Yes, I’ll make that.”

“Be sure not to burn the house when I’m away.” He teased.

Obito’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment. “I can cook, I swear! You watch, I’ll make the best salt-broiled saury and miso soup you have ever had!”

“Then I look forward to it.” He kisses Obito on the cheek. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

With that promise the man disappears leaving a blushing Obito to hold his kissed cheek in wonder, his heart is racing and it won’t stop, but he is confused because he knows that he likes Rin. Though when he thinks about it Hatake-san is so sweet and gentle and cool, he even brought Obito some dango when he mentioned it. He’s also handsome and cool and any good would be lucky to have him, but Obito isn’t a girl and he can feel his face light up.

He groans, that kiss wasn’t good for his heart at all.

He should clean to distract himself.

Yeah! Clean.

* * *

Kakashi and his wolf are amused by their little mate’s antics. Obito didn’t have to lift a finger, they would have taken care of it, but here he is taking care of their den. He was also pleasantly surprised to find out that Obito knew how to cook, clean, sew, knit, and embroider – also at the fact Obito could do it well, his lovely mate is full of surprises. It’ll be good for the cubs once they come.

He takes a bite of the saury and smiles. “It’s delicious Obito.”

He swears that Obito smile at that moment was more blinding than the sun. “Right? I told you that I could cook!”

He nods along at Obito’s chatter as he explains how his grandmother had taught him how to cook after his parents passed away, and about the chores he did at the Uchiha house along with the babysitting.

“I was the best.” Kakashi swore Obito’s chest puffed out just a little. “If any of the kids were being difficult then they would call me! Even that little rascal Shisui liked me–”

Obito continued chattering as they ate the dinner he prepared.

His mate will make a good mother.

* * *

Obito is feeling guilty, he’s been living with Hatake-san for a while and he knows he isn’t done paying off his debt to the man, but he needs to go and make sure his team was safe and then he would come back. He contemplates about letting Hatake-san know that he was leaving, but he doesn’t think he’d be able to handle his heartbroken expression. So, he leaves a note for the man to read once he wakes up because his grandmother raised him right.

He takes a look at Hatake-san’s sleeping face, and his heart aches.

He’ll come back. He won’t leave forever. He is sure Hatake-san will understand.

With that thought Obito walks quietly to the front entrance, not wanting to wake the peacefully sleeping man, and opens the gate. He closes it gently and continues down the forest path and breaks into a run. He can feel that somebody is close by, so he leads them on a wild goose chase, he is not sure if they are friend or foe and he would rather be safe than sorry. He jumps and he swears he hears something howl and he can see the clearing! He’s almost there, he would be in Konoha, just a little more!

But before he knows it someone is behind him – try as he might, his reflexes are not quick enough, he did not activate his sharingan in time – and knocks him out.

He hears a victorious howl before his world goes black.

* * *

Clever mate, quick mate, his complete tease of a mate.

Kakashi chuckled and princess carried Obito out of the clearing before anyone could see them. He wants to praise Obito, no one has taken him on such a convoluted chase. His heart is pounding and the blood is rushing throughout his entire body, he can feel the wolf warring with him to come to the surface to claim. They chased him down and won, he is theirs now. Kakashi has no idea how long he has until the wolf breaks free, or rather he can’t find a reason to care.

Obito is officially his mate now, even though the marriage hunt was impromptu – it still counts.

“I suppose he should be punished a little… he did leave without permission.”

Kakashi hums. What to do? What to do? Ah he knows! Solitary confinement.

He takes Obito to an old cabin that belonged to the Hatake clan, placing the boy gently on the floor he begins to tie Obito’s hands and feet. He adds the seals to the bind so Obito has no way to use his chakra to escape and adds a blindfold to seal Obito’s sharingan along with some ear plugs so he couldn’t hear. He doesn’t want the other boy to find him here with him.

This is a punishment after all.

He places the other boy in a dark closet filled with soft blankets and pillows and waits for him to wake up.

* * *

Obito sees black, an endless abyss of black, and he can’t move and he knows he screamed but he can’t hear himself. He’s fine for the first few days but it feels like everything is too much and yet not enough and he doesn’t know what to do.

He’s scared.

He just shouts names. “MINATO-SENSEI! RIN! KAKASHI! ANYONE PLEASE SAVE ME.”

He keeps at that until he can feel his voice go hoarse.

The black is all he sees; he can’t feel anything.

“Hatake-san.” Obito sobs. “Please save me.”

He sobs more when he feels hands on him.

“No. No. Go away! Don’t touch!”

He tries to kick and squirm but the bounds are tight and he can’t do much at all, soon the touching stops and he is left alone once more.

He wishes he had not tried to run away while Hatake-san was sleeping, he should have been more patient and waited till the man deemed him good enough to go. This was his punishment for not listening. He thought about Hatake-san – his warm hands and laughter, Obito suddenly felt sick.

“Hatake-san. I want Hatake-san.” He murmured to himself.

He should have never left.

* * *

A week had passed when Kakashi decided that Obito’s punishment was done with. When he took all the binds off of Obito he noticed that his mate was trembling and clinging to him – Obito must have been scared.

“Hatake-san. Hatake-san.” Obito all but chanted. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. Thank you, thank you for saving me. I won’t ever do it again. I won’t run.”

Kakashi smiled and pressed a kiss to Obito’s forehead, picking him up easily.

Ah. Just like a dog Obito needed training.

“Shhhh… it’s ok. I forgive you.”

Obito hid his face in Kakashi’s shoulder and kept chanting his apologies. His mate was so caught up in his own world that he didn’t notice the wolfish grin that spread on Kakashi’s face.

His mate could only think of him now.

Kakashi could only hope that Obito would not try to leave on his own again.

* * *

After the incident whenever Hatake-san had to leave he would leave a wolf to watch over Obito.

Hatake-san never told Obito what the wolf’s name was so Obito has been calling the beautiful creature Kakashi. The wolf was surprisingly docile, Obito is positive that it is one of Hatake’s summons, and the gorgeous creature gifted Obito with the ability to brush its fur on the engawa.

Obito feels very blessed because the wolf is extremely fluffy and soft and allows for unlimited petting. The cats at the Uchiha complex were good, especially the toe beans, and Kakashi’s ninken were adorable too. However, nothing can beat Kakashi the wolf’s cuteness in this moment. He begins petting and scratching the place behind the ears that he knows will make Kakashi’s tail wag.

When he can leave, he hopes that he can take Kakashi with him – he might have to think of a different name though, Bakashi will never let him live it down if he finds out he named a wolf after him.

He looks down at the sleepy wolf before asking it. “Can I call you Kakashi?”

Perhaps Obito is going insane from lack of human contact that he wishes to seek permission from Hatake-san’s summon.

The creature tilts its head before nuzzling Obito’s stomach which he takes as the wolf’s consent.

It was those quiet moments with Kakashi’s head in his lap that made Obito felt at ease.

He hums absentmindedly. “… It would be nice if Hatake-san was here with us too, Kakashi.”

The wolf cocked its head again and whines, shuffling so it could nuzzle at Obito’s throat.

It tickled but Obito allowed it to do as it pleased.

After all, Kakashi was his friend.

* * *

The wolf was pleased at their mate for showing no fear. They rumbled with approval when their little mate took a brush and started grooming their fur. Once Obito was finished the wolf plopped on his lap, rumbling happily as his mate’s gentle hands pet their head and scratched just right in the place right under their ear. Their mate was so good at finding those spots.

Their mate hummed a soft tune to them, simply enjoying the closeness on a nice sunny day.

Their eyes began to droop close when their mate’s lyrical voice rang out to them.

“Can I call you Kakashi?”

The wolf tilted its head, silly mate, that is already their name.

They nuzzle Obito’s stomach in consent.

Their mate goes back to petting them and humming.

“… It would be nice if Hatake-san was here with us too Kakashi.”

The wolf’s ears flattened on their head at the lonely smell their mate was emitting. They wonder if cubs would ease their mate’s lonely smell. They wish the didn’t have to keep him here, but the world is not safe yet for their mate to wander. Last time he did he almost died.

They almost growled at that.

Mate isn’t allowed to go outside yet.

He is safe in the den.

Mate won’t be lonely if they have cubs.

Kakashi will give him cubs.

* * *

Obito is sleepy, his eyes have drooped closed, but he can feel big familiar calloused hands on him. They’re warm and he can’t bring himself to mind since he knows that it’s Hatake-san.

Hatake-san wouldn’t hurt him.

He’s gentle.

Obito leans into the touch and lets himself fall and be surrounded by the forest-lightning smell. He can also feel the softness of fur and he giggles, Kakashi is here too.

He cuddles into the fluffiness and sighs. “I love you, Kakashi.”

He gets a soft pleased rumble in return.

* * *

It’s cold now, although the snow has yet to fall and settle in but Obito has noticed that Hatake-san doesn’t wear enough clothes to keep warm in the cold weather. It’s like he has no care for his own health! That simply won’t do. Thus, Obito has to take it upon himself and make sure that Hatake-san is well-prepared.

He knits the silver haired man a green scarf with a single row of Hatake clan symbols on either end of the scarf, the green will bring out the man’s storm blue eyes, with discrete protection seals woven into the scarf – like how his grandmother taught him. Hatake-san’s eyes twinkle and a soft smile makes its way onto his face when Obito wraps the scarf around him the first time – the memory makes Obito’s heart flutter.

He wakes up earlier than Hatake-san to make the man breakfast and prepare a bento and warm tea.

Obito has found out that Hatake-san doesn’t like fried foods, so he doesn’t make any.

However, Obito does put his foot down on sweets. He doesn’t understand why Hatake-san doesn’t like sweets.

Obito is lost in his thoughts, putting the finishing touches on the bento, when arms wrap around his waist and he can feel the man’s face rest on his right shoulder.

He reaches a hand back to pat the mass of silver hair. “Ohayo Hatake-san! I’m almost done, we can eat breakfast together!”

A soft rumble comes from the man. “Smells good.”

“I’m glad you think so, but you should sit down at the table. I’ll be there in a moment.” From the corner of his eye Obito can see Hatake-san pout, he looks like a kicked puppy – it’s adorable, but Obito can’t get anything done with him distracting him from cooking. “Please? It’ll only be a moment.”

The man huffs but he lets Obito go and sits down at the table like asked. Obito packs the bento away and fills two bowls with rice, two bowls with miso soup with eggplant, two cups with tea, and a plate of tsukemono and kobachi to share. He puts everything onto a tray and brings it out to the table, setting everything up before taking his seat across from the man.

“Itadakimasu” they both said before eating their meal.

“Hmmm. Obito.”

“Yes?”

“What would you like from town?”

“Ah! Hatake-san, I already gave you a list of all the things we’re running out of.”

“Not things that we need, Obito. I’m asking about something you would like.”

Obito does not have anything he wants. He has a nice home with someone who likes him, he’s never starving or cold, he has no need to want for more. He remembers about Kakashi, about his sweet little wolf, he deserves a treat.

“… Hmmm… Could I please have a rabbit? I think, I think your wolf would like one.” Obito waves his hands in front of himself. “I mean–as long as it’s not any trouble! I’ve already caused a lot and–”

“Obito.”

“Ah. Yes.”

“It’s fine. I’ll bring rabbit back. Is there anything else?”

He shakes his head.

“Alright then.”

After they finished breakfast, Obito cleaned off the table and placed the dishes in the sink. He hands Hatake-san the bento and thermos of hot tea to stay warm in the cold.

“Itterasshai, Hatake-san.”

He promptly gets a kiss on the forehead and a soft, “Ittekimasu.”

Obito is left alone.

* * *

Rin had heard from Kurenai who had heard from Gai that Kakashi had gotten married. She had thought that it was just a rumor to get Kakashi’s fangirls off his back since Kakashi was a private person. If he had gotten married, he would tell her, after all they are teammates. Though, their four-man team was broken after Obito had died, he truly was the glue that held them together, it was an important life change. You keep your friends in the loop about such decisions.

At least, that’s what Rin had thought until Kakashi showed up in a scarf with his clan symbol woven into it. He had been proud to show it off, but also possessive of it. Rin had to admit that the craftsmanship was excellent, she could sense the protection seals hidden within it. Of course, Kakashi would choose someone just as clever as he himself.

He also brought large homemade lunches to share, all their male friends seethed with envy, each dish tasting more delicious than the last. She would be lying if she did not think that everyone looked forward to taking something from Kakashi’s giant bento.

She couldn’t help but be curious though.

Who managed to catch Kakashi’s eye long enough for him to agree to marry them?

Who was this person that succeeded where she, and many others, had failed to even get him to acknowledge them?

Kakashi comes to the Namikaze household one day with a box of sweets.

“Kakashi, where did you get all of these?” Kushina had asked, bewildered. “You don’t even like sweets!”

He shrugged, placing the large box on the table. “My mate loves sweets but made too much and can’t eat it all, told me to share with everyone.”

Kushina put him into a headlock. “Eh? You should have brought her along! We’d love to meet her, dattebane!”

“My mate is shy.”

Inside the box were an assortment of pastries: cookies, tarts, castella cake, danishes, eclairs, and even things Rin did not recognize but looked delicious anyways.

Kushina is holding back a drooling Naruto from consuming everything in sight, gently telling him that they should wait for Minato.

Rin thinks that Kakashi will be agitated by the noise, but when she glances at him, she can see the fondness in his eyes.

Oh. Kakashi’s wife must be lovely if she can get him to soften enough to make expressions like that. Rin hears a click, signaling that Minato had come home.

“Rin! Kakashi! Are you two staying for dinner?” Minato glances at the box on the table, eyes sparkling. “Oh! Did your wife make more food for us, Kakashi? Why did you not bring her too? I would love to swap recipes.”

Kakashi stiffened at that statement. “My mate is shy.”

“I’m sure just once would be ok.” Minato insisted.

“I’ll ask.”

Minato grasped Kakashi’s hands. “That’s all I can ask for! Tell her thank you for us, everything she makes is delicious.”

“I’ll let my mate know that.”

“Are you staying for dinner, Kakashi?”

He shakes his head. “No, I only came to drop off the sweets, my mate said dinner would be ready soon so I should head back soon. I promised to bring back some rabbits.”

“Why rabbits?”

Kakashi shrugs. “My mate wanted some.”

“Well have a safe trip back then.”

“Thank you, Sensei.” With that he disappears.

Minato turns to Rin. “Are you staying for dinner, Rin?”

“Yes, Sensei.” Rin paused for a moment. “Sensei, do you by any chance know Kakashi’s wife’s name?”

“I believe it was Uchida Tobi, though I suppose it is Hatake Tobi now. Kakashi told me that he’s known her for his entire life. Wouldn’t take ‘no’ as an answer when he brought the marriage registration form to me.”

“Oh, really? I don’t think anyone in Konoha has the surname Uchida.”

“Yeah! I was a little suspicious at first as well, Rin, but… Kakashi has changed, for the better too. He’s happier now and while I am worried, the only fault I can find about her is that she may not be from Konoha. She takes care of him; he eats well now and actually dresses for the weather. She’s a good influence and she seems lovely.”

Rin nods. “Yes, she seems lovely.”

But Rin can’t help but worry, but she couldn’t tell who she was worried for.

* * *

Kushina is going to the market when she sees a familiar mop of silver hair staring intensely at hair pins.

“Kakashi!” She shouts out, causing him to turn and look at her.

He nods. “Hello, Kushina-san.”

“What are you doing, dattebane?”

“Looking for a gift… it’s my mate’s birthday and my mate is an awfully stubborn person. My mate claims they have no need or want for anything, but I’d still like to get something nice.” He turns back to the hair pins and Kushina swears his face looked bashful. “I thought a Kanzashi would look good in their hair, but I’m not sure what would look best on my mate. To be honest with you, my mate chooses and makes most of my clothes now, so I’m quite lost.”

Kushina giggles, she can’t wait to tell Minato that genius Kakashi is flustered over choosing a hairpin. “What colour is her hair?”

“Black.”

She hums. “Then any pin would work for her. Do you know her favourite colour? Or even her favourite flower?”

“My mate’s favorite colour is orange and their favourite flower are camellia.”

She punches his shoulder. “Good on ya, Kakashi! You actually know what she likes. Any other details, dattebane?”

“My mate claims to be 155cm (almost 5ft, 1in) but is actually only 154.2cm.”

Kushina whistles. “Oooooooo, she’s tiny.”

“… My mate will get mad if you say that, but you are right – my mate is tiny.”

Kushina raises her hands in surrender. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

She looks at the pins and chooses the one with blue forget-me-nots. “In the language of flowers, forget-me-nots represent true love.” She grins at him mischievously. “An added bonus is they match your eyes and will look good if she chooses to wear something orange.

Kushina wishes Kakashi luck and waves him off, today is February 10th.

Obito would also be turning nineteen if he had survived the war.

She hopes Kakashi’s wife likes the gift, she’s sure Obito would have liked it even though kanzashi were for girls.

* * *

Obito is surprised when Hatake-san gives him a small parcel. “What is this for?”

The man tilts his head. “It’s February 10th, therefore it’s your birthday today. So, I got you a gift.”

“You didn’t have to! You already do a lot for me and I can’t impose more than I already have.”

“But I wanted to get you something nice… It may be a selfish request, but could you accept my gift?”

Obito relents, but only because Hatake-san is making puppy-dog eyes and he is weak to those, he glances back down at the parcel in his hands. “Can I open it?”

“Of course, it’s your gift.”

He tries not to look too eager when he carefully unwraps the box to reveal a hairpin with many soft blue flowers. “Oh. Oh, it’s beautiful. The flowers are the same colour as your eyes…”

“Shall I put it in your hair?”

Obito glances up at the Hatake, he wants to protest that he doesn’t deserve such a beautiful item and that kanzashi are for women – he’s not the man’s wife – but the overwhelming look of fondness stops him. “Please do.”

He brushes Obito’s hair back and puts it up in a messy bun, inserting the hair accessory into it. He lets out a rumbling sound once he is pleased with how it looks.

He takes a short lock of Obito’s hair and brings it to his lips, giving the lock a soft kiss, his gaze focused on Obito and smiling softly. “It suits you, my lovely mate, my lovely Obito.”

Obito doesn’t know how to respond to such a declaration, he’s not this man’s mate but he doesn’t want to hurt the guy.

“Thank you for the gift, Hatake-san.”

“Kakashi.”

“Eh?”

“My name. You should call me by my name.”

“Ah… Un…” For Obito, Kakashi is the wolf that roams about the estate and someone else… but, he can’t remember who now, a boy his age he thinks. “Thank you for the gift, Kakashi.”

He brings Obito into his lap, kissing Obito’s cheek. “You are always welcome, Obito. I take care of my own.”

Obito felt a shiver at the possessive statement, but allowed himself to be cuddled.

After all, he knew this man would not hurt him – he deemed him precious.

But, maybe Obito should leave soon, he doesn’t want Hatake-san to misunderstand.

Though he does admit that Hatake-san has good tastes, the kanzashi looks beautiful in his hair.

* * *

Obito was careful, he never meant for Hatake-san to find him trying to leave, but he found him. Hatake-san’s eyes were like sharp steel, filled with grief and despair at Obito’s actions. His expression scared him, but the screaming had him terrified.

“Ne, Obito, what do I not give you? What haven’t I given you?! Why are you trying to leave me?! Is it something I did? Tell me, I can fix it, I swear.”

The silver haired man kept rambling on loudly, until he finally paused and looked down at Obito with killer intent. “You can’t leave me.”

Obito shivered at the finality of Hatake-san’s statement and screams when he beaks the bones in his legs – its almost as painful as the rocks crushing him.

He is crying from pain and he’s scared, he wants to get away from the man, but Hatake-san is holding him in his arms and crying with him.

“You can’t leave. Please don’t leave. Don’t leave me alone again.” He hears Hatake-san chanting.

His legs hurt, but so does his heart, he’s being selfish to someone who saved him. He deserves the pain he’s in. He’s weak, the dead last crybaby who made one too many mistakes.

His arms reach out and encircle the man’s head in an embrace. “I’m sorry. I won’t try again. I won’t leave you. Let’s go home. I’m sorry.”

Obito never wants to make Hatake-san mad again.

He stays put.

* * *

Life goes on as normal, Obito is a bit weary of Hatake-san, he means Kakashi – the man likes when he calls him Kakashi – but the man is gentle again and even healed Obito’s legs which function as if they were never broken in the first place.

He’s reading aloud to Kakashi the wolf when he hears a loud “Tadaima.”

“Okaeri, Kakashi-san.” He calls back, walking towards the noise.

He notices that Hata-Kakashi is holding a bottle of sake. He’s going to make a comment about how he can’t have any because he is underage, but suggesting such a thing is futile. The law does not exist in this place unless they are Kakashi’s rules.

“Shall I prepare the sake cups?”

“If you would, little mate.”

Obito grabs the cups from the cupboard in the kitchen and makes his way into the dinning area, setting the cups gently on the table and pouring the sake into them. He is about to take his usually seat across from Kakashi when the man pats his lap. A wordless command that Obito’s body follows and settles himself in it.

He hears Kakashi hum and place his chin on the top of Obito’s head.

“This is nice. Isn’t it, Obito?”

Don’t make him mad, Obito, you need to survive. “Yes, Kakashi-san.”

He can practically smell the dissatisfaction radiating off the man. “Why so formal? It’s just us.”

“Um. I mean.” Obito’s mind is working sluggishly today. “I like sitting in your lap, Kakashi. It’s nice.”

Obito is not lying, his body feels safe here, but his mind is screaming. Kakashi knows when he is lying anyways, so he doesn’t bother trying.

“And?”

“Thank you for letting me sit in your lap.”

He can feel the pleased rumble that Kakashi makes.

“Very good, little mate.” Kakashi’s voice is warm and laced with approval, he grabs the cups off the table and gives Obito one. “Go on have a drink.”

Obito has never liked the smell of alcohol, but the sake smells sweet enough for him to try, not that his opinion mattered.

He downed the contents of the cup in one gulp and almost gagged. “Bitter.”

He feels Kakashi laugh at his antics, he is happy that the man is happy but he’s beginning to feel sleepy.

“Obito, can you hear me?”

“Yes?” Kakashi’s voice is getting distant, almost hypnotic.

“Obito, can you say ‘I love you, Kakashi.’?”

“I love you, Kakashi.” He mimics.

“Say it again, Obito.”

“I love you, Kakashi.” He will have to say those words again and again, until he blacks out, he knows what Kakashi wants.

He wants Obito to say those words and mean them.

“I love you, Kakashi. I love you.”

Not that Kakashi has to go this far, Obito already loves him.

* * *

Obito is having a strange dream.

He dreams of being a ninja. He sees a man with blonde hair, a brunette girl with purple stripes on her face, and a boy with silver hair.

The silver haired boy is crying and he won’t stop.

The boy looks up at him and now Obito can see the boy’s face.

Ah. How idiotic of him. How could he forget Kakashi?

Poor, sweet, kind Kakashi.

Too young to fight in a war. Too young to lose his family.

He’s Obito’s beloved mate.

“Obito…” He can hear him call and he embraces the young and small dream Kakashi, stroking his hair.

“I love you, Kakashi. You don’t have to cry now; I’ll be with you.” Obito murmurs. “I love you. I love you, my dear Kakashi.”

When he wakes up, he sees adult Kakashi, softly breathing and from what Obito can tell in a deep sleep.

It’s Sunday, and they can stay in bed for a bit longer anyways so Obito doesn’t budge and plays with Kakashi’s hair, scratching underneath the ear just like he does wolf Kakashi. The actions cause human Kakashi to rumble in a similar manner to his wolf counterpart which amuses Obito.

He kisses the sleeping man’s forehead. “I love you, Kakashi.”

The man smiles in his sleep and unbeknownst to Obito had been awake the entire time.

* * *

While cleaning Obito finds a collar with the Hatake clan symbol on it.

He remembers that Kakashi once told him that according to tradition, that the mate of a member of the Hatake clan would wear a collar with the clan symbol emblazed on it. Though such a tradition is considered archaic now, he knows its important to Kakashi – otherwise the man would not have mention it – and he wants to make him happy, make up for his blunder.

He puts the collar in a box and wraps it, he’ll give it to Kakashi as an apology gift.

* * *

Kakashi knows his little mate is planning something, but he doesn’t know what and it makes him anxious. Is his mate going to try and leave again? He’ll have to set up better wards around the house.

He’s pleasantly surprised when he comes home and Obito hands him a wrapped present.

He looks proud for some reason.

“What is this for?”

“It’s a present. You’re always so kind to me and I was selfish and left without permission… again. It made me happy when you got me a gift. So, I wanted to get you one too.”

“It’s not my birthday.”

_You don’t have to do anything just stay here._

Obito shakes his head, pouting. “You got me something! So, I have to get you something.”

_Having you here is enough._

“Open it, Kakashi.”

His mate is looking at him expectantly, and it did not smell like a trap, so he opened the box –dumbfounded by the contents.

Inside was a Hatake clan collar.

“Kakashi?” Obito’s sweet voice broke him out of his reverie. “Will you put it on me?”

_Always._

Kakashi walked closer to Obito who promptly bared his throat, allowing him to have full access to his neck, he snapped the collar shut.

“Does it look good on me?” Obito does a twirl showing off the kanzashi in his hair along with the collar, and all Kakashi can think is he must thank God for giving him such an adorable mate.

A smile breaks out onto his face. “You look utterly enchanting, my lovely mate.”

_You’re mine. Mine to love. Mine to protect, Mine to keep forever._

Obito grinned at him. “I love you too, Kakashi.”

His heart swelled; he could smell the sincerity coming off of Obito.

His mate loves him, his mate finally belongs solely to him, he couldn’t have asked for a better gift.

But, Kakashi is greedy, has always been greedy and he cups Obito’s right cheek in his left hand and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. He nipped at Obito’s lips, asking for permission to enter which Obito eagerly gave. The silver haired man dominated Obito’s mouth before pulling away for air, a string of saliva left between them. Obito was gasping, his cheeks a lovely pink shade, and his pupils were dilated – silently asking for more, what a pretty sight his mate was undone.

If this is what he looks like after a kiss then Kakashi can’t wait to see what sound and expressions he’ll make when Kakashi takes him.

“Can I take you now too, Obito?”

He has to be sure that his mate wants this as much as he does.

“Yes.” Obito murmurs, still dazed.

That’s all Kakashi needs, the wolf comes out.

* * *

Obito remembers being told when he was young to stay away from the Hatake clan by the elders.

** _Hatake are wolves hidden in human skin._ **

Kakashi is the wolf and the wolf is Kakashi. Obito feels like he should be mad, in a way he was lied to, but he isn’t – he feels loved, treasured.

** _They will take you and eat you._ **

Kakashi is a wolf and Obito is ready to be devoured by him. He turns away from the wolf and gets on his knees, puts his head down on the floor and slides the fabric of his yukata up to present his rump. Perhaps he should feel embarrassed at the fact that he is exposed and that he had opened himself up prior to this, but he feels at ease when Kakashi’s soft fur surrounds him. Kakashi will take care of him.

He peeks behind and sees Kakashi’s large engorged member, red and throbbing, its larger than his arm. Obito hopes the copious amount of oil he used on himself will ease Kakashi’s way into his entrance. Obito feels Kakashi’s rough tongue give him reassuring licks on the side of his throat.

“Go ahead, Beloved. I’m all yours.”

With that statement, Kakashi entered him. It feels like a hot iron, like fire, he’s big and he’s filling Obito like nothing had before – pushing against his limits, four fingers weren’t enough for this.

“Beloved, please stop. It won’t fit. You’re big, too big. Slow down.” Obito’s cries fell on deaf ears, because Kakashi decided to piston into him.

His thrusts had no rhythm to them. Obito realises that this is a claim rather than an act of pleasure, so he endures, the wolf making pleased sounds.

Suddenly his wolf thrusts into something that makes Obito’s eyes go white in pleasure and he moans. His wolf pauses for a moment, and Obito is thankful for the short break, and Obito’s eyes go wide when he hits that bundle of nerves again. Obito’s moans seem to fuel his wolf’s actions, and he drives faster into Obito – hitting the prostate with every thrust.

The fire in his stomach is getting hotter with each passing and he feels like he’s going to erupt from all the sensation. "No, no, beloved. Too much. I can’t. You’ll break me. No more.”

His wolf growls in disagreement – **you can and will**.

Obito’s vision goes white and he screams as he comes untouched. He then lays limp for his wolf who fucks him, now chasing after his own pleasure, still hitting his prostate. The sensations are driving him crazy but his cock is stirring with interest. He’s twitching, overstimulated, and wants to rest, but Kakashi hasn’t come yet.

After what seems like an eternity, Kakashi finally stilled and Obito let out a sigh of relief. Until he feels something inside him get bigger. Why is Kakashi getting bigger? He tries to move away from the ever-growing hotness inside, but Kakashi’s paw on his back stops him, he feels fangs grazing over the nape of his neck.

Kakashi bites down at the same time he releases into Obito causing him to scream again.

It’s hot. So hot. Obito feels like dying, he can smell blood, but his beloved wolf’s content rumbles are nice. He hopes that his wolf will forgive him for falling asleep, he can’t keep his eyes open for any longer.

“Kakashi, I love you.”

** _No one will ever see you again._ **

He finds that he does not mind the thought of never going back to Konoha again.

He feels so loved.

Why would he ever leave?

Obito mind then fades to black.

* * *

The wolf is pleased at their mate’s submission, that he takes what they give him. The silly complaints of not fitting will be ignored. Obito is their mate, of course they will fit in him. Obito is a good mate so he will take everything they give. After all, they had been so patient with him, it is the least he could do.

They mouth the nape of his neck, before biting down their claim.

No one could take Obito away from them now – no one.

They claim Obito over and over again, until they know his scent has changed, until his seed takes root.

They yip happily when it does, they’ll have cubs soon.

* * *

Obito feels sick, he can’t eat anything anymore, the smells are becoming too much and they make him want to vomit. He wants something, is craving something and he doesn’t know what it is. Kakashi is looking at him with mirth and it’s not funny at all.

Today Kakashi brought him a deer carcass, blood pooled on the floor, Obito should be terrified but he’s hungry and it smells good.

Kakashi takes a kunai and slices some meat off the carcass, handing it to Obito who takes it. He knows you should not eat raw things, lest some parasite infect your body, but Obito hasn’t been able to stomach anything for days and it smells delicious.

He brings it to his lips and takes a tentative bite, the iron taste of blood gushes into his mouth but its not unpleasant. He feels like he’s in a trance and eats the entire piece he is given, licking the blood off his hands, he wants more. Kakashi hands him another piece and another until there is no more meat left on the bone and Obito is full.

Kakashi is smiling at him, eyes brimming with love, even when Obito’s mouth is covered in blood.

* * *

Kakashi brings him back raw meat everyday now, it’s all Obito can stomach right now and he doesn’t know why until he thinks about his symptoms. His chest is bigger now and tender, sensitive, makes him want to cry when Kakashi plays with them. He’s also been more tired lately, nausea, migraines, food aversion, he even threw a pillow at Kakashi because he thought he was looking at him funny – he didn’t even need to get mad about that.

He sounds like a pregnant lady… wait a minute. Is he pregnant?

Obito is confused now, maybe he should ask Kakashi about it – tell him, but if Obito is wrong, he doesn’t want Kakashi to be disappointed. 

Rationally, he knows men can’t get pregnant. But that doesn’t stop him from imagining fluffy little cubs running around making noise and filling the house with laughter. It doesn’t stop him from imagining Kakashi teaching them about their clan, how to hold and use weapons, and chakra control. He can see Kakashi cooing at their cubs and playing games with them as Obito prepares them a snack. Obito’s heart aches at the thought.

He thinks he’d like that. A house full of laughter.

He knows he can’t get pregnant, but he can still hope.

* * *

Kakashi does not like the sad smell that is wafting off his mate. His mate should smell like sunshine, rain, and orange – bright and happy. This putrid sadness, does not suit his mate at all.

“Obito, did I do something?”

Obito blinks owlishly. “No, Beloved. You’re fine, amazing in fact.”

“Then why are you sad?”

“What?”

“I can smell that you’re sad. I want you to be happy. I can fix whatever it is that makes you sad.”

Obito shakes his head, Kakashi can smell tears welling. “I’m fine, really! I’m happy here, there’s nothing that needs to be changed.”

“Then what is bothering you? You can tell me.”

Obito bit his lip, looking back down to the clothes he was mending. “It’s silly.”

“I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me, little mate.”

Obito sighs and looks up at him. “I was thinking that… it might be nice if… well… maybe… I. I want…” His voice so small that if Kakashi was not paying attention, he would not have heard him. “I want cubs with you.”

Kakashi blinks, his mate’s face is red.

“I’m male so I know I can’t give you children, but I… I would like them… with you…”

He already knew his mate was oblivious, but not to the extent that he did not notice the signs, he sighs. “Obito. Have you noticed anything different about yourself, especially your mood swings?”

His mate splutters. “I do not have mood swings Bakashi! I was trying to tell you how I feel and now you’re just being mean to me. I don’t know! I’ve been more tired lately, nothing smells good anymore but raw meat, it makes me nauseous, and I have migraines.”

He squeezes his eyes shut. “What are those symptoms a sign of?”

“Pregnancy! But–”

“Exactly.” Kakashi butts in.

They’re silent for a moment before Obito screams. “But I’m a boy!”

“I’m not denying that.”

“Boys can’t get pregnant, Bakashi! Baka! Baka! Baka!”

“Under normal circumstances, no they can’t. But Obito what are you wearing around your neck?”

“… a collar?”

He nods. “An Hatake clan collar. Your body will change to suit the needs of your mate. I am the last of my clan, the last of my pack, your body will change to expand it.”

“Oh. I see.” Obito brightens. “We’re having a baby!”

“We’re having a baby.”

He wants to slam his head into the wall at his oblivious mate, but his happy-excited smell makes this worth it.

Kakashi would be lying if he says he wasn’t excited too.

* * *

“I’ll be going out today.”

“Will you be back for dinner, Beloved?”

“Yes, but I want to let everyone know about our cub.”

“OK! Itterasshai, Kashi!”

As per routine, Kakashi was going to give Obito a kiss on the forehead; but he was pulled down by his little mate who gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Ittekimasu.”

When Kakashi leaves he could not help but bring his fingers to his lips, a smile threatening to take place, his lovely mate is getting bold.

* * *

Being Hokage means that Minato has heard and seen numerous amounts of shocking even abominable news, he’s fought on the battlefield and had to stomach the onslaught of dead comrades and foes alike, but nothing can prepare him for the words that come out of Kakashi’s mouth.

“My mate is pregnant.”

Little genius Kakashi, only nineteen, is having a child.

Minato needs sake.

“… You two work fast…” Minato says in time with Kushina’s wolf whistle.

He shrugs. “I thought you two would like to know.”

“Congratulations Kakashi.”

“I see, she must have _really_ liked the flower pin you gave her.” Kushina gives him a good slap on the back.

“My mate loves it, wears it everyday.”

Minato can see Kushina’s face break into a grin. “Told ya, she’d like it. You were fretting all over it too.”

“I was not fretting. I simply could not make up my mind.”

“Yeah, fretting.”

Minato watched Kushina and Kakashi banter about their meeting in the market place fondly. He is glad that his student is happy, but he can’t help but wonder who Tobi was. It’s been a year now and Kakashi has never introduced any of them to his wife. He wonders if the girl truly is shy or whether Kakashi just wants to keep her to himself. Which Minato thinks is understandable, but lack of human contact isn’t good for anybody.

“Will we be able to hold your baby like you got to hold Naruto, Kakashi?” Minato interjects.

Kakashi is silent. “Only after I get to hold them.”

Minato mentally sighs in relief, at least it wasn’t a ‘no’.

“We better be able to hold that baby, Kakashi!” Kushina starts shaking Kakashi. “Oh! I also want to meet Tobi-chan, she’s gotta be adorable if she managed to nab Konoha’s Silver Lord.”

“… Silver Lord?”

Minato wants to become one with the wall as Kushina explains what the women of Konoha have told her through the grape vine – a truly efficient information gathering system.

“Everyone is curious about her, at least let us meet her.”

* * *

Obito’s chest is something Kakashi loved to play with, his nipples were sensitive before the pregnancy but now he could make his mate come from just sucking on them. He is playing with his mate’s chest when white liquid starting leaking from the nipples.

Kakashi was bewildered, he thought it was too early for his mate to be producing milk.

“Kashi…” He hears his mate whimper. “Stop, it hurts.”

He squeezes the breasts again, causing Obito to squeak and leak more milk.

He licks at the substance, and takes a nipple into his mouth to suck as he plays with the other nipple with his hand. His mate releases milk into his waiting mouth, which is sweet and rich – Kakashi does not like sweets, but he finds the milk addictive. He looks at his mate’s face, Obito has tears in his eyes and his whimpers are so sweet, Kakashi can’t help but want to tease him more.

“Please, Beloved. No more. Can’t.”

“Can.” He rumbles back. “You need practice for when our cubs come.”

He switches to the other nipple causing Obito to convulse and come on his yukata, his face red in embarrassment. The night is young and Kakashi is not finished with his little mate yet, he’s still hungry – surely his mate will provide milk for him.

Eventually, Obito’s breasts became uncomfortable and painful with all the milk being stored in them. He comes to Kakashi to relieve them, not that Kakashi makes it easy for his little mate. He loves the look he gets when he makes Obito beg. That demure look in his eyes before he looks up at Kakashi through his eyelashes, lips quivering and body trembling from shame. Though there’s nothing to be shameful for, Kakashi will do anything Obito wants as long as he asks.

_“Please, Kashi, please.”_

It does not help that Kakashi loves the reckless wanton creature Obito becomes when he’s frustrated that Kakashi won’t touch him.

In fact, Kakashi had been watching television one night when Obito decided to sit in his lap and begin rubbing himself on Kakashi’s leg – face hidden in the crook of his neck – like a bitch in heat, but that was exactly what Obito is. A bitch in heat, trying to entice its mate.

Kakashi made Obito ride him that day, naughty thing his mate is, if he wants it, he’ll have to chase his own pleasure. Kakashi kisses Obito until his lips were a swollen and deep red, moaning and whining against Kakashi’s lips. Eyes completely dilated, a pure bottomless black, drool was escaping his mouth – a completely debauched mess, just like Kakashi liked him.

“Kashi. Kashi. Harder, faster. please. Want you in me.” Obito whined, pulling him as close as he could. “Come in me, please? I want to feel warm. Your come is so warm. You’ll do that for me won’t you? Be a good boy and give me more?”

His mate doesn’t even know how filthy he sounds, but Kakashi is one to please and meets Obito’s movement so he can reach deeper in casing his mate to wail. “I already put a child in you, and you want more?”

“Yeah. Want it. Want whatever you’ll give me.” His mate pleads, as he thrusts particular hard into his prostate. “Want your come. I’ll give you whatever you want.”

He hums contemplating. “Then can I have another cub, Obito?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” He chants. “As many as you want.”

“Alright then.” He grabs Obito’s hips and rams him down hard on his cock.

Up and down in a ferocious pace that has Obito seeing stars, Obito is incoherent now but nevertheless adorable.

Obito better keep his promise about cubs though, Kakashi never had a finite number of cubs he wanted anyway.

* * *

“Kashi! Kashi! Guess what?!” Obito chimed at him, excited.

“What?”

Obito takes Kakashi’s hands and places them on his stomach and Kakashi can feel a bounce. Their cub is kicking and it’s strong.

Kakashi drops to his knees and embraces Obito, his ear resting on his mate’s belly, he can feel their heartbeats and he wants to cry. “Thank you, Obito.”

_Thank you for staying with me. _

_Thank you for giving me a pack that I thought I would never have again._

Kakashi can feel his mate’s skillful fingers weave through his head and massage his scalp.

“I love you too, Beloved. Thank you for giving me a family.”

“Always”

* * *

“Kashi! Kashi!” He hears his mate call him.

“Yes, little mate?”

“My water broke. Our cub is coming.”

That woke Kakashi fast, he uses hirashin to get to the hospital. Kakashi isn’t allowed in the room when Obito gives birth, and his wolf screams in anguish. He has to be strong. Obito will be fine, his mate is strong, he won’t die, he won’t leave Kakashi.

_We should be with mate. With our cubs._

* * *

Obito remembers the horror stories about child birth that he heard from women he knew. It wasn’t as painful as he thought it would be, though he was surprised that his cock had disappeared. He guesses it’s because it’s unnecessary for childbirth. He is sad Kakashi couldn’t be there, but he thinks it’s better that way, Kakashi would be distressed at the sight and smell of blood on him. He’d fuss and not much would get done. Though, Obito is surprised when they give him three small silver haired bundles, he thought he was only having one cub but three cubs is still good.

No wonder he was so big!

They look more like Kashi than him, but that’s ok, they’re Hatakes.

He coos at his children, who whine in response and try to scent him, which makes him rumble happily – his adorable cubs. The nurses are looking at him oddly, but he supposes he didn’t scream much during the process, can’t surprise him much with pain. He brings two of them to either one of his nipples and chuckles when they latch on immediately. They have voracious appetites, their father’s sons indeed.

They play growl at him when they are done feeding and he burps them before he places them in the crib that was put beside his bed. Gently reaching out for his third and eldest child, securely placing him in his arms, to nurse him as well – he latches on easily like his brothers.

“Greedy…” he murmurs. “Just like your Tou-chan…”

Once his child finishes, he burps him as well and tries to place him back with his brothers, but his child whined not wanting to part.

“Your Tou-chan’s son indeed.” He hums.

He wonders when they’ll let Kakashi in, but for now he rocks the baby in his arms to sleep – he hums them a tune and the result is instant, the three cubs fall asleep.

“Oh. Oh, little mate.” His eyes snap to the doorway. “You gave me three cubs.”

He smiles at Kakashi, and waves for him to come closer. “Beloved, come closer. You can hold them. We’re yours after all.”

Kakashi comes over and sits on the edge of the bed, Obito places their eldest son into his arms. “Mind his head, Beloved.”

He looks at his cubs with wonder. “They’re so small.”

“Yes, they are, Beloved. Yes, they are.”

They sit together and enjoy the quietness of the room with their cubs.

“Did you decide on names yet, my lovely mate?”

“Well, I was thinking–”

* * *

“She’s beautiful!” One nurse gushed to the other. “Strong too, she didn’t even scream when she gave birth to her children – children, three of them. All with silver hair.”

“I was too scared to talk to her; I wonder how she keeps her skin so youthful.”

“The Silver Lord is her husband! Did you see how dotting he was to her?! I’m jealous, but they make such a lovely pair–”

The gossip is starting and it makes Minato and Rin anxious. Kushina, on the other hand, is ever excited at hearing news about Kakashi’s mystery wife.

There are two mysteries about Hatake Kakashi that people ponder about. The first mystery being what is underneath his mask, what does he look like under it - many people do not know and it is killing them. Those who have seen him say he is very handsome, no body can say for sure. The other mystery is the identity of his ever elusive wife or rather how she managed to capture the heart of the Silver Lord. 

Rin notices that the nurses chatter has gone quiet and sees that Kakashi is stalking towards them, he beckons them to follow him which they do without question.

* * *

Kushina is straight, but oh God, the girl is beautiful and could even rival or even beat Mikoto in terms of beauty.

Tobi has long black hair that waves and frames her pale face, a cute button nose and a soft smile and blush painting her features. When Kakashi told her that his wife’s eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky he was not being poetic – she swears she could see a galaxy in those peepers.

She watched Kakashi bend down to whisper something in her ear which made her laugh.

Augh, they’re so sweet, Kushina just wants to pinch their cheeks.

She turns to face them with a full blast smile on her face, Kushina would argue that it rivaled the sun if it weren’t for the fact that Naruto is already the sun. Her poor son, threw a hissy fit because he wanted to meet Kakashi-nii’s wife but couldn’t due to school.

“Hello! Are you Kashi’s friends?” A cheery and bright voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Beloved is so awfully secretive, he doesn’t like to tell me much! Says I talk too much.”

Vibrant and full of life as she chatters away, the opposite of Kakashi.

“I did not say you talk too much.”

“Yes, you did.” She replied in a sing-song voice before deepening her voice to mock him.

Kushina cackled, she liked this girl already – a sassy thing.

Tobi’s eye widened, finally remembering that other people were in the room with them. “Oh dear, where are my manners? I am pleased to meet you all, I’m Hatake Tobi. You’re here to hold our cubs, right?”

“Ah. Yes, we are!” Kushina answers because Minato and Rin are too busy recovering from shock, she whistles. “They all look like Kakashi.”

She laughs at Kushina’s antics. “They are his cubs.”

Kushina walks over and sits on the edge of the bed which causes Kakashi to growl. Tobi turns to him and clicks her tongue who in return makes a sheepish expression.

Tobi bows her head slightly at Kushina. “I’m sorry about that. Beloved, wasn’t allowed in the room when I gave birth so he’s… a little protective.”

“Nah, it’s fine, Kakashi’s just a sourpuss.”

Tobi nods solemnly, causing them both to laugh, she then lifts the child in her arms up and transfers the child over to Kushina.

“Didn’t think the brat had it in him to make a cute brat.” She coos at the babe, who has woken up, eyes highly alert. “What’s his name?”

“You are holding our eldest, his name is Shuukaku. His name is spelt with the kanji meaning ‘harvest’. The name is homage to his late grandfather Sakumo who’s name meant ‘crops’. Our second child, who Beloved is carrying at the moment, is named Takeshi. The kanji of his name means ‘unbending like a bamboo tree’, and our last child who is sleeping in the crib is named Haruka meaning ‘tranquil’.”

“Good names.” Minato chimes in.

“Thank you!” She turns to Kakashi. “Oh, Beloved. You can let him hold Takeshi.”

Kakashi nods at his wife before begrudgingly giving Minato his second born. He looks over to his wife who nods at him, he sighs and goes to grab Daiki from the crib. He brings the child over to Rin, making sure to place her arms in the position to best support the baby, and places his child in her waiting arms.

Rin looks down at the child, they truly all do look like Kakashi.

“They’re adorable.” Rin says, looking at Tobi and Kakashi. “They are absolutely perfect.”

If possible, Tobi brightened even more. “Thank you, Rin!”

Rin feels like she’s seen Tobi before, somewhere, but she’s not sure where.

* * *

Kakashi collects his three cubs from Minato, Kushina, and Rin respectively – carefully swaddling each child, before placing them in the crib together – his nose scrunches a little, he doesn’t want their scents on his cubs. He returns to his place beside his mate, watching for anything that could happen.

“So, how did you two meet?” Minato asks, but gets bulldozed over by Kushina’s loud statement.

“Kakashi tells us that you’re shy, but you don’t seem shy to me.”

Tobi tilts her head. “Ara? He’s not wrong. I don’t like to interact with people much. But Beloved likes you, so this is alright.”

The two bombard her with questions that she cheerfully answers.

Rin couldn’t help but laugh at Minato and Kushina’s antics, she felt at ease here though she did not know why – she does not even know Tobi, though she seems familiar.

It’s odd. She fit right in, like a missing puzzle piece, as if she had always been a part of their team.

Perhaps, she is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Not many people write Dark!Kakashi in the Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito tag so I took it upon myself. I am sorry.  
Here is a link for a photo I drew of Obito holding Shuukaku, for those who are curious: https://abhorenthost.tumblr.com/post/187603344197


End file.
